


Glasses

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words finger, glasses and apple.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176026672104/todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge-words-were)

It was a beautiful sunny spring day, and Derek was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the sun beating down over him. The apple he was eating was crisp, the breeze was gentle, and the birds were chirping. All in all, it was a peaceful day. Well. Mostly peaceful.

“I can’t believe I need glasses,” Stiles huffed next to him. Derek hummed. “Seriously, dude,  _ glasses_!” 

“What’s wrong with them?” Derek asked.

“I look weird!”

“I think you look handsome.”

Stiles turned with his mouth open then pushed his glasses up with a finger. Derek smiled.

“Okay, maybe they aren’t that bad.”


End file.
